


A Good Thing Going

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: They had been sneaking together for months and it should have been easy. He asked him to stay the night and it seemed like it was too much.Written for the Regan prompt.





	A Good Thing Going

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt number generator. My number was four 'Please stay.' in the list of prompts. I had a hell of a time flip flopping between fluff and angst for this prompt. I settled on doing both.

Fucking Rick Grimes under everyone's noses should have been exhilarating. It should have given him a rush, knowing that he had bent their leader over the edge of the kitchen counter and eaten him out until the younger man couldn't form words. It was an elicit, filthy secret and Negan loved being the one to make Rick squirm in and out of the bed. Sometimes however, Negan couldn't help but wonder how long it could go on for. Sure, it was fun, but Negan knew Rick. Knew that he was sometimes sullen and angry and difficult even when falling into bed, like he was waiting for it to blow up in their faces.

Negan couldn't find his boots. He didn't know where he had tossed them while getting into the bed with Rick. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders, leaving it unzipped as he pulled his jeans on. It was quiet as he dressed and he could feel Rick's bright eyes on him. He found his socks bunched up in the corner and his boots tossed carelessly on the other side of the bed. They had been in a hurry. Once dressed he turned back to Rick offering a teasing bow.

"See you next time, lover boy." He ran his tongue over his lip, eyes fixed on the younger man who offered him a faint smile.

"See you." He murmured. Negan turned towards the door, zipping his jacket. "You don't have to leave." Rick suddenly spoke up. Negan stilled, hand grasping at the doorknob, holding his breath as he tried to process what Rick had just said. Rick never asked him to stay, never wanted Negan to linger after they were done. He turned towards Rick who was now sitting up, the blankets pooling around his waist. "You could stay if you wanted," Rick offered, fingers fiddling with a loose strand attached to the blanket. "...Carl's been spendin' time at Hilltop, so you don't have to worry about him findin' us. You could head out once it's light out again."

Rick looked oddly vulnerable nestled in the blankets, hair wild and curled around his face, cheeks flushed in embarrassment of his plea, but expression hopeful and shy. It was not a look Negan was used to seeing on Rick. For a split second Negan nearly caved, nearly crawled under the covers with Rick, nearly allowed himself to be vulnerable.

This wasn't Negan.

"Well isn't that the _sweetest_ thing I've ever fuckin' seen." He sneered, watching as Rick's quickly face fall. The younger man pulled back, fingers curling defensively over the sheets and Negan advanced like the wolf on a sheep, leaning over Rick with a large hand pressing down on the mattress.

"We aren't lovers, _remember_? This thing between us?" He indicated between the two of them, "This is fucking. This is me bending you in half and making you _take_ it." That soft hopeful vulnerability morphed into something more familiar. Rick's mouth pulled into a thin, tense line and his eyes turned cold and guarded. "Do you understand?" Negan repeated, voice dropping into a near whisper.

"I got it." Rick tersely replied, wrapping the sheets around his shoulders, almost like a shield between himself and Negan, as if Negan hadn't already seen everything he had to offerl. He pulled back, shoulders straightening and casting another half amused, half critical look over Rick. He had no idea where that had come from. They had a good thing going and the last thing Negan wanted was Rick to ruin it by catching _feelings_.The radio on his hip buzzed and he turned to answer it, catching Laura's voice asking about his whereabouts.

"Just out blowing some steam. Don't wait up." He instructed and he could nearly hear the grin in Laura's voice as she replied.

_"Got it boss. You have a good night."_

"You too, Laura." He placed the radio back on his hip and turned the volume down.

He turned back to Rick who was now laying with his back to him, blankets pulled close. Guilt welled unpleasantly in Negan's chest at that. He approached the bed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Look, Rick," Negan blew out a low breath, hand falling to his side and he leaned back slightly as he regarded the Alexandrian. "It's not that I don't like doin' this shit, it's just...you know better than to think this could be more than it is." Rick nodded, face smooth as stone.

"It won't happen again." He murmured. Negan could see the tips of his ears from under his wild curls, red at the tips in embarrassment. Negan tsked, looking down at his booted feet and nodding. He couldn't risk this. Getting too close. Rick was already making him soft and he couldn't risk it going further.

"See you next week." He offered and Rick nodded after a moment.

"Yeah...see you." Rick replied softly. It was left at that.

* * *

A couple months later, Rick asked again. They hadn't talked about it. Hadn't let it get in the way of their weekly 'get togethers'. If Rick seemed more closed off and thin lipped then before, then neither of them mentioned it. He had swung by Alexandria during the night and it had already been raining out. By the time they had finished it was pouring and dark, leaving Negan with the unpleasant knowledge that his boots were going to get soaked. He gathered his clothes, peeking out the window. Everyone else was asleep, the who community unaware that he had snuck in, his truck left half a mile away undercover.

"Please stay." Rick asked again, voice groggy. Negan, who had one leg in his jeans stilled, releasing a sigh before slowly pulling to his full height, back to Rick. He remained silent for a moment, staring down at his jeans before looking over his shoulder at the younger man.

"You sure you know what you're askin' Rick?" He watched Rick tense in realization, just waiting for Negan to sink his claws into anything soft. It was obvious Rick was overtired and not thinking clearly.

"No...it was stupid. Forget I said anything." Rick muttered, pulling this sheets closer. Part of Negan wanted to prod at him again, wanted to rub Rick into the dirt and remind him who exactly he was dealing with. Wanted to have a rerun of their earlier argument.

"Can't imagine your boy will be too thrilled with finding me here." He pointed out, knowing full well the kid was out on a run with Enid. Rick nodded, not looking at Negan. Negan tipped his head back, closing his eyes and releasing a low sigh. The rain continued to thunder outside and Rick's bed was very warm and inviting and the man in it even more so. Negan tossed his shirt aside and stepped out of his jeans. Rick lifted his head, watching in suspicion as Negan strode over to the bed and tossed the blanet aside.

"Scoot over, Rick." He urged and Rick moved, looking baffled. Negan slid in beside Rick, offering him a little grin. "Offer still stand?"

"Yeah," Rick replied sounding nearly dazed.

Negan settled under the covers and reached for Rick. "C'mere." He beckoned Rick closer feeling the man curl against him, face pressing against his shoulder. Nega unthinkingly pressed a soft kiss against Rick's curls, hand moving to grasp Rick around the waist and pull him closer. Rick melted against him instantly and it made Negan's chest feel warm in a way he hadn't since Lucille.

Rick made him weak. The pain pounded against the glass and Negan closed his eyes.

Maybe that didn't have to be such a bad thing.


End file.
